


Rainy Days

by TheSikorsky



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSikorsky/pseuds/TheSikorsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solly fucks himself with the handle of his shovel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something Tumblr user mrs-mundy put in my askbox. I spent like a week writing this...

His body was on fire as the heavy rain pounded incessantly on the corrugated metal roof of the building, the droplets of sweat beading on his naked skin a sharp contrast to the damp, frozen air. The Soldier's grunts and moans clouded in the air before him, while he arched his spine, propped on his knees and an elbow on the cold table. A sharp gasp echoed when the head of his erect cock brushed the surface, tampered by a low moan as he pushed his fingers deeper inside himself. Four of them, stretching, exploring; he could climax from this alone, but he had more self-control than that. He pulled the fingers out after a few more seconds with a small groan of disappointment; he had a lot more planned for the evening than this.

After squeezing almost the whole bottle of lube onto his palm, Soldier grabbed his shovel from the floor and coated the handle liberally. He shivered, but from anticipation, not the temperature. The need to stroke his cock was almost too much, but he had promised himself that he wouldn't, and as a disciplined soldier, he would stay true to that. The end of the handle pressed at his ass, and a sudden wash of doubt convinced him that it was too big. A breath escaped him as he forced himself to relax, and he began to gradually push the thick handle inside himself. The copious lubrication made it slicker than anything, and he'd stretched himself as much as he thought he could, but when the shovel handle widened him in short, slow bursts he still groaned and panted in pain. It would be worth it, he thought, he knew, he forced himself to believe, despite how terrible it felt now. He'd been ripped apart a thousand times on the battlefield, but it was somehow worse when it was self-inflicted. Nevertheless, he continued, pushing the handle further in until it started to feel good. His vision obscured as he released a heated breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding, and gave in to the pleasure.

A sigh as he pulled the handle halfway out, and a pleased grunt as he pushed it back in again, deeper this time, remembering to relax his muscles. Each movement was easier than the last, and soon the Soldier was moaning loudly as he thrust the shovel handle into himself over and over.

"Haa-" he gasped sharply as a cold droplet of water splashed against his burning spine, having fallen from the rusted, leaking roof, and he arched his back in response, pressing his hips further against the wood. "Yes..."

He was so close, so close, and it only took a few more pumps of his arm before he came hard over the table. After carefully removing the handle, he slumped onto his front, panting, and despite his uncomfortable position, slipped into a satisfied, peaceful sleep.


End file.
